


Peaches

by heartofagamotto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, This is dumb but cute, very topical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofagamotto/pseuds/heartofagamotto
Summary: Y/N gets Animal Crossing to ease some boredom during the team's quarantine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Peaches

Bucky Barnes was a tactical man. He understood military strategy. He was a world class sniper. He could drive or fly pretty much any vehicle he needed to, and he was pretty handy with a knife (he once boasted about filleting a salmon once or twice while camping).

Of all the things Bucky Barnes was good at, there was one particular thing he always struggled with. Video games. 

Sure, mechanics worked fine. The A-button was usually to jump or attack and the joystick or d-pad was used to move around. Very simple, right? Wrong. He didn’t understand Mario Kart. Why were these humanoid things driving around at dangerous speeds, and what government granted them access to all of these weapons? Who was Mario? Was he the boss of all these humanoids? Were they allowed to form a union in case of mistreatment? 

Game nights were the worst, especially when Y/N was in charge. Without a shred of a doubt she would always add Mario Kart to the line up. Sometimes he thought it was just to make him suffer. He tried a different character every time, but no one seemed to work for him. 

Bucky was good at hiding his temper for the most part, though usually after Y/N’s game nights, the couple’s night time activities could be heard  _ extra  _ clearly from Bucky’s bedroom. 

\---

And then quarantine happened. 

Tony was adamant that the team stayed healthy, regardless of what enhancements each Avengers possessed. He ordered a strict mandate that everyone stayed inside unless there was an immediate threat they needed to take care of. 

Bucky was fine with this. Since being brought back into society he had definitely become more of a homebody. And the Avengers Tower was the perfect place to seek refuge. Endless food, electricity, internet. And anyone Bucky had ever cared about lived in the tower too. 

All was fine and dandy until a week into quarantine. 

“Bucky, it’s finally here!” Y/N came bounding into his room, jumping up and down on his bed, less than pleasantly waking up the super soldier. 

“Jesus…” He mumbled under his breath. Bucky sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, softly glaring at Y/N as she ripped open her package on the end of Bucky’s bed. “Doll, what is it?” 

_ It better be something good.  _ He said to himself.  _ Or else I’m really going to spank you.  _

“Tony got a bunch of us Nintendo Switches. I asked specifically for the Animal Crossing Limited edition one. Isn’t it so cute?” Y/N giddily held up the device. It was a rectangular black screen with two pastel colored controllers attached to each side. 

“Looks like fun, love.” Bucky said, looking dead inside. Y/N was oblivious to this, being much too excited. And normally Bucky would have found her innocence cute. 

_ Great. More video games.  _

\---

It took Bucky harassing Sam for the better part of an hour to kick him off the TV in the main common area so Y/N could set up her Switch on the big screen. Yes, she was more than content playing Animal Crossing in handheld mode, but when she batted her eyes at Bucky telling him that the game would be _so_ _much more beautiful_ on the big screen, immediately he kicked right into boyfriend mode. 

Y/N started up the game. She named and designed her character, shushing Bucky when he commented that there were barely any character customization options.  _ “You have to unlock those, Bucky.”  _ She told him, as if the mechanics of a life simulation game were common knowledge to a 100 year old super soldier. 

After what seemed like forever of listening to the annoying babbling of two humanoid rodent creatures on the screen, Bucky thought that maybe the game would get interesting. Y/N’s virtual character was now in a plane, flying over some deserted island. 

And suddenly Y/N returned to the Switch’s home screen and closed out the game. 

“I want peaches.” Y/N said with a huff, pouting her lip. 

Bucky looked over, confused. “Um…. I think we got some in yesterday, I can go to the fridge and get you one, baby.” 

“Nooooo… Like in the  _ game _ , Buck. You only get one native fruit for your island to start and I refuse to get anything but peaches. It’s the best one!” Y/N leaned over and gave Bucky a peck on the cheek. “God, I love you so much for putting up with me.” 

Bucky let out a sigh, resting his arm on the sofa behind Y/N’s head. “So you have to restart the game until you get the peaches you want, I assume?” 

“You’re catching on!” She giggled. This earned Bucky another kiss on the cheek. He couldn’t help but grin. 

\---

It took an  _ entire hour.  _

Bucky’s eyes squinted at the TV as Y/N was jumping up and down. She had finally gotten her peaches and Bucky began to wonder why he had fought Sam so hard for the TV. 

Y/N leaned down from her standing position to give Bucky one of the most passionate kisses he had gotten from her all week. 

_ Oh right. That’s why.  _

\---

The concept of the game was simple. This island was owned by a dictator named Tom Nook. He didn’t seem cruel, but highly passive aggressive. The player was meant to refurbish and grow the island population. Tom handed out a loan for a large sum, reassuring the new islander that the loan could be paid back at any time. But Bucky knew better than to trust a humanoid mammal thing. Tom may build resentment toward the player and change his behavior if he didn’t get his money quickly enough. Hitler only accepted appeasement measures for so long, after all. Bucky urged Y/N that she needed to collect these Miles and Bells quickly before Tom showed his true colors. 

Y/N insisted, “It’s not that kinda game, Bucky.”

But Bucky had trust issues and he didn’t trust Tom Nook. 

\---

Y/N had come back to Bucky’s room at about 4 in the morning, much later than Bucky had decided to go to bed. She had been up all night playing that stupid game. When Bucky woke up he left his girlfriend to slumber peacefully in his bed, replacing himself with a pillow in her arms so she wouldn’t wake up. 

After a shower and brushing his teeth he walks down the hall toward the kitchen to get some breakfast. There he sees Nat leaning against the counter, heavily focused on the gaming counsel in her hands. 

“Oh god, not you too.” Buck groaned, opening the fridge to hunt for some orange juice. He grabs the jug and then a glass from the cabinet. 

“Y/N wants to trade fruit with me. I need to clean up my island before she visits. You know how she is about messes.” Nat looks up from her Switch for a brief moment to look at Bucky before looking down again. 

“So you’re in debt to that crazy raccoon guy too.” Bucky shook his head in disbelief before gulping down the orange juice. “Natasha you’re a trained spy. You should be able to take down this dictator no problem.” 

“It’s not that kinda game, Bucky.” Nat quipps. “Why don’t you give it a try? Y/N’s switch is still hooked up to the TV from last night.” 

When Nat retreated to her room, Bucky couldn’t help but stare at the blank screen of the television.  _ Honestly, do I have anything to lose?  _ He picked up the controllers and resumed the game. 

\---

When Y/N woke up, she changed out of her t-shirt into one of her boyfriend’s that was lying on the floor. She smiled, being completely engulfed in Bucky’s scent. 

She makes her way to the living room, smiling at the site before her. 

Bucky is completely immersed in the game. Currently it looked like he was fishing, racking up bells to save up for the next upgrade to your player’s house. You sneak up behind him, wrapping your arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Doll, kinda busy here.” Bucky said. “Nook needs 98,000 Bells. Seems like kinda a lot for a single room. What kind of economy is this guy running?” 

Y/N laughs at Bucky’s enthusiasm, sitting down next to him. “I knew you’d love this game babe, that’s why I got it for you!” 

Bucky looks at her. “You… got it for  _ me?”  _

“Yeah of course! I could see how frustrated you’ve been getting with stuff like Mario Kart, so I thought maybe this would be more your speed.” Y/N smiled at him kindly, resting her head on his shoulder. “Keep on going babe, you’re halfway to paying off the first loan!” 

And from that day on, it became Bucky’s mission to collect Bells and hopefully one day, destroy the mighty empire created by Tom Nook. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Just something cute and dumb to go along with what's been happening in the world recently. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! And you can follow me on tumblr @star-spangled-beard-burn


End file.
